Breakdown
by WildWyvern
Summary: very angsty, and dark, and the result of not enough sleep and too much work, plase read anyway...please


**ugh... serious writers block and this angsty thing is all i have, well anyway, i hope you like this... this is a deathfic, with a suicide in there too... ugh**

Al looked down on the form of his sleeping brother, and a low, almost inaudible, barely human growl echoed lowly out of his armor. While the boy in armor could not feel the sensations of the body, was unable to tell if something was hot or cold, sharp or soft, smooth or silky, ect, he could feel emotions, and perhaps after six years of having only the emotions they were magnified. Maybe the chemicals that cause humans with normal bodies to feel the extremes they do were replaced in him as a way to stay roughly human.

Whatever the cause, right now Al was furious. And all that anger was directed at the sleeping boy. Al had been angry at Ed plenty of times before, his brother did a lot of stupid things, and very often acted without thinking at all. This was different, this was a dark burning rage that consumed his every thought, seeming to obliterate the front he put up for the world. Oh yes that was part of it too, everyone saw him that way, and though those closest to the brothers knew that a good deal of Ed's behavior was a front, and that he was weaker than he acted. Next to no one suspected that Al was anything other than a kind, calm, caring soul.

Ed had everything, he could sleep, he could eat, and he had a better grip on his memories, other than the natural loss of time. Ed had lungs that could suck air in and push it out, and he was warm, and soft, mostly at any rate. People were not terrified of him at first glance, and he was human, no because he was human.

"It is all your fault" Al growled still quietly, even if Ed was dead to the world. "You did this."

The rage whispered to him and Al knew it in that moment to be true.

It was Ed's idea to transmute their mother. Al expressed doubts but not only did Ed push on anyway, he made Al help. He planed that, maybe not the loss of his own leg, but now Al saw the truth, Ed had planed the whole time to sacrifice Al for their mom. That was why Ed made Al help. After all, Ed may have been impulsive, but he was extremely intelligent when it came to alchemy, Ed must have known that a few drops of blood would not be payment for their mother's soul.

Sure, Ed did risk his life to put Al in this prison, but that was to save his own skin, satisfy his own greed. Ed would never have gotten to anyone who could have helped him, would have bled out in that basement lab. No, when mom did not come back, Ed had to get someone else to carry his half-dead body to help, and that was why he brought Al back, Al could have been with mom, been happy, but Ed was selfish, and did not want to be alone, or to die.

Coming to his conclusion Al gripped his brother's head and swiftly jerked it to the side, hearing the audible snap of the thin neck breaking.

Al let go and looked down on the body, before he ran out of the room.

The next day Al came out of a daze, he was sitting in the outskirts he could not remember why he was there, or what had happened, he was only mildly concerned as this sometimes happened. Deciding that Ed would be worried if he stayed away much longer Al walked back to the city.

On arriving at the hotel where they were staying Al saw a lot of military and police surrounding the place.

"Excuse me, what's going on?" Al asked.

"This is a crime scene, there's been a murder" the man replied pushing Al back, "Now please clear the area so we can investigate.

"Murder? Wait! My brother! Have you seen hi--" Al found it hard to talk, almost as if he actually had a throat that could choke when he saw a stretcher with a covered body being brought out. The size… but that was imposable; Ed wouldn't let anyone kill him like that!

Al pushed though the men trying to stop him, and pulled the sheet on the body back, he collapsed to his knees seeing his brother's face pale and still on the stretcher. "No, you promised…You Promised!" Al shouted the agony clear in his voice. He grabbed the body and ran off ignoring the men shouting at him.

Hours later Al was sitting in the outskirts again, cradling Ed's body. "Come on Ed, you've slept long enough" Al whispered shaking Ed again "we have to keep looking, brother, we have to keep searching"

"Alphonse" Al looked up and saw Roy and Riza standing in front of him. "He's dead Alphonse, and you have to let us have his body, so we can get whoever did this to him" Roy stated.

"No! Brother's not dead! You don't know us; Brother would not die on me!"

"Alphonse, I'm sure he didn't want to, and I know this is hard, but Edward is gone"

Al looked down at the limp, pale body in his arms, then he looked up at the military personnel. "Go away" he growled feeling the rage boil within him again.

"Al---" before anyone could say anything more Al stood up and lunged at them. He missed at first but quickly recovered and drew and array on the ground, activated it, and sent a wall of spikes at them.

"Alphonse we are not your enemy!" Roy growled checking to make sure that Riza was ok. "We want to catch Ed's killer!"

"You are looking at him!" Al laughed the memories returning, before he broke down sobbing without tears. "I killed him!" Al wailed. Swiftly Al took off his helmet and pressed a finger to his blood seal. Then the armor fell limp next to the dead boy.

"Sir?" Riza asked as Roy stood there.

"You know Lt. I always figured that if one of them snapped it would have been Fullmetal." Roy said sadly moving to pick up Ed's body.

"Yes sir" Riza agreed.

**i dunno, the ending still seems off, oh well please R&R and maybe my creative juices will return.**


End file.
